moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Lurtle
__NOEDITSECTION__ '''Tim Lurtle '''is an avid and well versed Barrister in the Kingdom of Stormwind. He is the sole proprietor of his law firm, Lurtle at Law, and from there deals with hundreds of clients. Namely of these are the Melrony Crime Family, a criminal organization of whom Tim belongs. History Tim’s tale begins in the most humble of places, the profession of servitude. He served the royal House of Menethil as a child, he would spend his days doing menial tasks such as fetching items and cleaning the royal library. Soon he taught himself to read, smuggling books once a week but not without returning the previously “borrowed” material first. He envied the royalty that he would wait on, believing that he too should be respected as they were. His keen eye studied King Terenas, noting how he would talk, walk, and act in high pressure situations. As the years began to pass, Tim joined the Royal Army of Lordaeron. This was the opportunity that would allow him to earn the respect of not just his peers, but of the royalty across the land as well. He proved himself both a fearsome warrior and a incredible diplomat. More often than not he would choose diplomacy if the situation allowed it, as he never cared for shedding blood despite skilled in that field. When the Scourge attacked his home, Tim had no hesitation to strike down this new threat. There was no hope of diplomacy, no hope of sparing bloodshed. Many atrocities were committed in the name of his kingdom, not excluding killing whole villages of citizens to “prevent the spread of the Scourge” Tim had felt no greater inner conflict than he did when carrying out those orders. He swore his allegiance to the crown, but at what cost? This cost would prove to be his humanity. During a routine patrol, Tim, his friend Chen and the rest of their squad were purging a graveyard of fresh, walking corpses when they were ambushed by a long forgotten predator, the Worgen. The pack of feral worgen quickly proved to outmatch the soldiers and killed all but two, Tim and Chen. Their days among the pack were excruciating, The affliction they succumb to became their entirety. No longer were they soldiers of Lordaeron, now they were members of the pack. Tim was trapped in his own mind, watching as his canine form killing for the sake of killing. He had lost control of himself, he had lost his humanity. He had slaughtered those whom he swore to protect, he killed those whom he fought alongside with. As the body count rose to new heights, so did Tim’s rage at his feral side. He knew that there were now two souls sharing one body and he had sworn to fight for control and take every victory he could get. Every day was a war, every second was a battle. As weeks turned into months, he was gaining more and more control each day. As months turned into a year, the feral soul inside had finally submitted to Tim’s unbridled dominance. Now that he had complete control, he plotted his escape. One night when the pack were asleep in their den, Tim ambushed the alpha of his pack. Claws tore into to thick hide, fur became matted with blood and teeth met flesh. At the end of the fight, Tim had stood victorious. He eyed the other worgen, they had awoken during the combat. He stood fast, showing not the hint of weakness, only dominance. He roared with the ferocity of ten fearsome beast, instilling dread into their hearts and making them back down. As Tim left, he took Chen with him, knowing that he too could be saved. Tim helped his friend regain his control over time, as Chen was much faster at it then Tim was. Once they both had regained their sanity, they went their separate paths, knowing that they only reminded each other of the atrocities they had committed. After the goodbyes were said, Tim set off to Stormwind to start a new life. On his journey, he had shot a deer with an arrow and it had fled. He could smell the blood in the air, it awakened his feral soul again and the fight for control had to start again. Quickly realizing this was different, he discovered no lust for murder, merely a want to hunt and eat wild game. His feral side and his human side had reached an understanding that day. Once in Stormwind, Tim joined the illustrious Stormwind Guard. He had hoped to right all the wrongs he had done in his life by defending the innocent and delivering justice to the unclean. This hope was short lived however, his secret was discovered. During a chase through the mage district, he had lost sight of his subject. His instinct took over and he transformed, terrifying those who he saught to protect. Once he caught up the criminal he was chasing, his fellow guard shackled him and brought him to Captain Hammond Clay. That day Tim was dismissed from the guard and almost banished from the city. Were it not for his service in Lordaeron he would've been. With no prospects left for a good man, he resorted doing odd jobs, putting his tracking skills to work. This wasn’t the life that a veteran like he had wanted but it was the one he had been given. Where is Tim now? Well, all that tracking gave him a reputation. Tim had been tossed aside by the guard, so now he would operate on the opposite side of the law. He joined the Melrony Crime Family, legally representing those who need. It’s not great work, but at least Tim has a family after all this time. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Druids Category:Barristers Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Melrony Crime Family Category:Lurtle at Law